


The Notebook

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick reads what Pete has written down in one of his notebooks.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Notebook

"What are you working on?" Patrick asked as he watched Pete scribble in one of his endless spiral notebooks.

"Something," Pete replied as he put the end of his pen in his mouth, sucking on it for a moment. "It's not done yet."

"Okay." Pete rarely let anyone see his scribblings before he deemed them finished. "You've been working on it for awhile. Is it another book?"

Pete shook his head. "No, it's something else," he said as he wrote. "You'll see it when it's done. I promise."

"Okay. Let me know if I can help." Kissing the top of Pete's head, he ruffled the bassist's dark hair before going into the kitchen. "Did we decide on dinner or are we ordering in again?"

"I don't think there's much inside the fridge besides condiments and beer," Pete called as he put down his pen and followed Patrick into the kitchen. "So unless you can make a meal out of ketchup, mayo and hot sauce, I say we order."

"I don't think even Bobby Flay can make a meal out of that." Patrick dug his phone out of his pocket. "The usual?"

"Works for me." When Patrick was done, he slid his arms around the other man's waist, pulling him close. "Are you going to be dessert?"

Patrick smiled as he wrapped his arms around Pete's neck. "That can be arranged," he said. "If I get a taste of you, too."

"Definitely." He gave Patrick a teasing little kiss. "Mmm...sweet baby."

Patrick blushed. "You're pretty good yourself," he said as he brushed his fingers through Pete's blond hair. "We'll continue this later. Okay?"

Pete nodded as he let his lover go and pulled two beers out of the fridge. "Food first. I've got the drinks. You find some plates."

*****

"That was good," Patrick said later as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "But we have to start cooking more. Our pizza bill must be astronomical."

"We can afford it," Pete said as he cleared away the empty boxes. "All that money has got to be good for something. And we are doing our bit to stimulate the local economy."

"That's true." Patrick watched him go, admiring the look of his ass in his tight fitting black jeans. "Grab me another beer?" he asked.

"You got it." Pete came out with two more brown bottles, handing Patrick one. "Want to watch a movie? It's still early."

Patrick leaned back against the sofa cushions. "I thought you wanted dessert." he said, smiling coyly.

Pete's eyes lit up. "Yeah?' When Patrick nodded, he headed back into the kitchen. "I think we still have chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Or did you want butterscotch?"

"You're going to be the one licking it off me. It's up to you," Patrick called as his eyes fell onto the spiral notebook sitting on the side table next to the lamp. Curious, he picked it up and began thumbing through it. 

A few minutes later, he had his had over his eyes as he tried not to cry. _I knew he loved me, but I never realized how much,_ he thought, sniffling. _Oh, Pete...my love..._

"What's wrong?"

Patrick looked up to see Pete standing in the doorway, a can of whipped cream in one hand a bottles of chocolate syrup and butterscotch in the other. He held up the notebook. "I couldn't help reading. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's just not finished, that's all." Pete put the dessert toppings down and sat back down next to him. "I wanted to wait and show you when it was done."

"Why?" Patrick couldn't help asking. "It's beautiful."

Pete shrugged. "It just didn't feel right to me," he finally said, taking the notebook out of Patrick's hands and putting it aside. "It has to be right."

"Oh, love...it is." Reaching over, he took Pete's hands in his. "It already is."

"Not to me," Pete said stubbornly. "It's missing something. It doesn't say everything I want it to." He squeezed his lover's fingers. "But it will soon."

"I think it's perfect the way it is, but okay," Patrick said, pulling him into a kiss. "Now...where were we?"

Pete ran a finger over Patrick's cheek. "Can I take a rain check?" he asked softly. "I think...all I want to do right now is hold you."

Patrick's heart ached. "Sure," he said as he cuddled close. "This okay?"

"Perfect." Pete planted a kiss in Patrick's bright hair as he leaned back against the plush cushions and closed his eyes. "I love you, Pattycakes."

Patrick sighed as he relaxed. "My Pete...I love you, too."


End file.
